You Do The Bleeding
by At.Odds.End
Summary: A dark witch's curse can't affect Hansel or Gretel. But it can affect Ben. (In this story Mina is still alive)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it would be, Hansel would sing all his lines.

You Do The Bleeding

Capter 1- The Curse To Hurt A Beloved Person

It could have been such a nice summer day. The sun shone from the sky, birds chirped, air filled with the smell of flowers. A fine day, an almost perfect day. Almost. If Hansel turned around he had to see the same picture as two days ago. No, he did not want to look behind him, did not want to see how Edward carried the unconcious Ben over his shoulder. He did not want to see the defeat on Gretels face, or the guilt in Minas eyes as she walked beside him. Had Hansel known that there was a crow witch in this woods, he sure would have paid more attention. But he had not.

Out of thin air echoed a loud screech, a witch grabed Ben by the shoulders and off she was with him. Surprisingly Mina was the first one to react, using a spell to let the crow witch crash into a tree. The crow witch realised her mistake. She knew it was to late to flee, she _knew._ And so, she did the only thing that was in her mind, to let all of them suffer. With a wicked grin, the crow witch laid her hands on Bens chest, whispered words no one could hear in his ear. Last thing she felt was a gun pressed to the back of her head and Hansel blasted her brain all over him, Ben and the ground. Kicking the witch off the boy, Hansel knelt down to wake him, to check for any injuries, to make sure he was still alive. He hated to admit it, he really did, but all of them, Gretel, Mina, Ben and even Edward were part of his really strange family now. Losing one of them would hurt. Sometimes it was good to have so many loved ones by his side. Sometimes it was bad, because he knew he could lose them. Protecting his sister was hard when they had been alone. To protect _three_ people was exhausting, nearly impossible.

Ben opened his eyes, Hansel could have cheered with joy. The kid looked him deep in the eyes. After that, everything was a blur. Ben drew his hunting knife to cut open his throat, Hansel jumped aside, breaking his wrist while rolling out of the way. Again it was Mina who saved them. Tapping her index finger between the boys eyes she murmured soft words. His eyes, having turned an ugly shade of green, closed.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Gretel with disbelief all written over her face. "A curse. A _powerful_ curse. The curse to spill the blood of a beloved person, the first one you see."

"God, he saw you first Hansel. Shit!" Cursing, Gretel walked in small circles. "Can you lift it?" she asked Mina. "No, I can't. I can heal wounds, I never learned how to lift a curse." "Does the curse wear off?" "No. Either Ben kills Hansel, or he turns insane and kills himself."

"SHIT!" Gretel kicked the nearest rock. "Is there nothing we can do?" Her voice was desparate. Usually she would be calm, but choosing between her brother and a friend...

Of course she would save Hansel, even if the guilt killed her in proces. Protecting her younger brother was Gretels first priority.

"Maybe there is." Mina too, was not very fond of the idea to choose between her lover and Ben. There was only one hope to save the kid. "I know someone who could be able to lift this curse, two days away from here."

"Our only hope?" Hansel asked. Mina looked up at him. "Our only hope, I'm afraid." He nodded. "Lets hurry then."

It could have been a nice day, indeed. Now it was one of the worst in Hansels life, that was for sure. If there is no other solution it came down to his life or Bens. They were marching now for two days straight and no sign of the 'someone' Mina had talked about. And his wrist was killing him. No, there was enough panic going on with Ben. Hansel would take care his wrist later, much later. Probably after he kicked the kids ass for having all of them worried sick. Yeah, that sounded good.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know how I got this idea, listen to the Hansel and Gretel soundtrack 'You Do The Bleeding'. The part 2:36 to 3:34 is the best. I like Mina, so she survived in my world and went with them.

A huge THANK YOU to : AnimeGirl197, becGrimm, julyanne, beth16 and Laurie-Ylalen. Thank you for your reviews on my other stories.

So, do you like it, or do you want to point out some major mistake I made? Leave a review, so there is an happy end in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it would be, Hansel would sing all his lines.

You Do The Bleeding

Chapter 2- The First End

Mina stood in the doorway to Gretels room, to shocked to move. Magic woke her, not her own. The magic she felt was more powerful, demanding attention. Each passing second made it more violent until it rippled through the warm night air like a storm. Possessed by fear and panic, driven by the need to protect the ones its owner hold dear. Right now, Minas face grew numb from the sheer pressure of its power. She assumed it was Gretel having a nightmare. A grand white witch with no control over her enormous powers and her magic affected by emotions sure was dangerous, so Mina decided to wake her up before someone got hurt. The dissapointment when they found out, that the white witch who could have helped them left this place...She could understand that Gretels powers were turning slightly crazy. Just like Ben. The kid had only three days left before the curse took completly hold of him.

So when she stood in the doorway and saw that Gretel was fast asleep and no sign of a nightmare on her face, Mina was confused. The magic still raged through the air, goosebumps raised on her arms and legs. A shiver ran down her spine. Gretels powers were buried deep inside her, they never woke up from their slumber. It was Hansel, huddled on the floor, body tense, sweat ran down his sides.

"Hansel" she breathed, rushing forward to touch him. In mid way she stopped. Shaking, she took a step backwards.

_No..._

It pushed her backwards, ordering her to stay away.

_No!_

One final push and Mina was outside the room, the door closing by itself. Mina grabbed the doorknob, twisted it. A jolt of electricity ran up her arm, black dots dancing at the edge of her vision. The world spun around her, then the black dots grew until everything was black.

* * *

_The moon shone from the sky, bathing the scenery that unfold itself in silver light. Gretel held a gun in her hand, her aim perfect. The bullet would hit him between the eyes. A painless death, that was all she could do for him. Edward looked down at her. She saw it in his eyes, the protest about killing the human, but he said nothing. Trolls serve witches, he would do what he was told. _

_Gretel let out an heavy sigh. There was no way to lift the curse and the moment they reached the empty house she knew it was over. No one was there to help them, Mina was exhausted, Ben screamed and Hansel drowned in his guilt. Her little brother looked like he was ready to get killed by Ben. As his big sister she had to do this._

_Yes, she will regret killing her friend, but she could live with it, as long as her brother was safe._

_Her finger warped around the trigger. "You will not feel a thing." she told the human in front of her. Gretel refused to call this thing her friends name. Ben died. This was just a shell. She could kill a shell, stop its suffering. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. The thing growled, almost sounding like a dog. It's for the best. _

_"Goodbye." One shot. One bullet, clear through the head. Blood oozed out of what was left of the things skull. It seemed to be so dark in the pale moonlight. Her clothing were splashed with the warm liquid. Without a second thought Gretel turned around to go back inside the abandoned house. Hansel and Mina were probably awake now._

_Gretel could live with the guilt, Hansel could not. It ate him away. He sure would be angry at her, maybe scream, or worse, he would ignore her. But that was alright with her. As long as Hansel was safe and somewhat happy, Gretel was happy too._

* * *

Storm grey eyes flew open, magic returning to its masters body like nothing happened.

* * *

A/N: This chapter killed me. I'm not happy with it, but I swear I turn insane if I try to rewrite this. Already did it like... 12 times. So, for the ones that are confused now, Hansel, Gretel, Mina, Ben and Edward stayed in the abandoned house. Well, not Edward, he is a bit to big, he sleeps somewhere in the woods. And that was not Minas dream, she is just unconcious, it's Hansel. I'll explain all of this in future chapters.

So, do you like it, or do you want to point out some major mistake I made? Leave a review, so there is an happy end in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it would be, Hansel would sing all his lines.

You Do The Bleeding

Chapter 3- Dull Ache

Mute. That is what she was now. Mute. She could not say one word, not one letter, no sound at all. Her throat was raw, her tongue heavy. Such powerfull magic and not once had she thought that the legacy of an grand white witch could survive in a male body. Then again, why not? Why should Gretel be the only one with magic in her blood? Blood is blood, same mother, same father, the only difference was the gender. Hansel possessed great power, not as much as Gretel, she was the first borne, but far more power than a ordinary witch.

And his power made her mute, bound her to silence, as if to make sure that it would stay a secret. His magic was acting on its own. Mina rubbed her throat. Maybe, given enough time, his magic would release her. It seemed to be an temporary spell. But for how long? So many questions she was not able to ask. How to act now? Should she inform Hansel about his powers? No, it made her mute for a reason. Her power allowed Hansels magic to cast this spell. Trust. Mina had to trust, that fate knew what it was doing.

* * *

To say that Hansel was shocked would have been an understatement. First, he woke up in a cold sweat, muscles stiff and a dull ache behind his eyes. His breathing frantic, his heartbeat to fast. Nightmare. He had a nightmare. A fucking nightmare, that felt too fucking _real._ His sister was still asleep. Would she do it? Would she kill Ben without telling him? Sneaking out in the middle of the night to kill the boy, tell him that it was necessary? Hansel trusted his sister, but just the thought about Edward digging a hole for Bens body chilled him to his core. Not even caring to put on his boots, he rushed out of his sisters room, past Mina who sat on a chair in the kitchen.

Wet grass and flowers glistened in the soft light of the morning sun. Ben was chained to a tree, eyes closed, shivering. There was no blood, not one drop. He breathed out. Fine, the kid was fine. Edward was somewhere in the woods, close enough to call him, but far enough to not see him. A hand touched his shoulder. Mina. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How are you?" he asked, but she shook her head. Her forefinger pointed at her mouth, lips moving, forming silent words. Than she shook her head again, orange hair waving with the movement.

"You can't talk?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. She nodded.

"Why?" Mina shrugged and pointed at Ben.

"Ben? What did he do?"

She shook her head and pulled out her wand. Waving it in front of him.

"Your... wand turned against you?"

Mina shook her head. If she had to keep this up, it would be only a matter of minutes until she got dizzy. She hold up her wand again, made a motion as if she was about to faint and pointed at her throat.

"You're exhausted, using your power so often made you mute?." Hansel said, sounding disbelieving. She nodded.

"Temporary? You are fine, aren't you?"

Her answer was a simple kiss.

He looked sceptical, but said nothing. Mina seemed alright, Ben was alive too. But his nightmare, it kept nagging at the back of his mind, telling him to be careful. Telling him, against his better judgement to _not trust_ his sister. Gretel choose the very moment to enter the kitchen, hair already in her trademark braid, no blood on her boots.

He did not meet his sisters eyes. Would she kill Ben? Yes, she would, to protect the rest of them. She would. What scared him was, that he would do it too. If Ben was cursed to kill Gretel, he would kill Ben too. Gretel took his right hand in hers.

"Hansel?"

At her touch his eyes started to hurt, the dull ache became a searing pain, spreading through both eyeballs. From head to toe, the pain held him in a vice like grip.

_Pale moonlight, blood, so much blood, he could feel it on his skin, taste it on his tongue, its smell filled his nose. Screams in the air, Mina, Edward, Ben, Gretel, he himself, all of them screamed. In pain, worry, sadness, disbelief, anger. All consuming fear._

"Hansel?" Gretel said, the other hand against his cheek now. He pulled away, the voice in his head screamed to get away from her, fast. She smelled like blood.

"Hansel..." she tried again.

"I'm fine. I'll put on some clothes and check on Edward. Maybe hunt something down for dinner." It sounded absurd, even to his own ears. Gretel took a step back, face like marble, but her eyes betrayed her. Worry made her chocolate eyes look like mud puddles. One nod, that was all he needed to turn around and get dressed. Hansel could feel their eyes on him.

With all this confusing thoughts, the faint voice and all the worry in his head, it was no wonder that he did not notice his once broken wrist was completly healed.

* * *

A/N: I'm still alive! In my defence, I thought I failed very important school tests, but it seems that I survived them. Again, this chapter did its best to turn me insane, it was even worse than the last one! I had to rewrite it a dozen times until I felt it was worthy enough to be put out here.

Thanks to all the kind souls who left a review so far. It made me very happy.

So, do you like it, or do you want to point out some major mistake I made? Leave a review, so there is an happy end in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it would be, Hansel would sing all his lines.

You Do The Bleeding

Chapter 4- Red

_The moon shone from the sky, bathing the scenery that unfold itself in silver light. Here he was, chained to a tree, limbs numb, because the chains were bound tight._

_Trapped in his own mind. Everything felt so surreal, as if he was just a bystander. He watched Mina while she took care of him, watched Hansel when the witch hunter glanced at him, worry written all over his face. He watched Gretel stare at him, with these guilty eyes. She will kill him. Soon_

_His control wavered, like sand slipping through his fingers. Nothing he can do. Thirst, thats the only thing he feels. He thirsts for blood. Hansels blood._

_Oh what would he give to cut the soft flesh of his throat open, watch the beautiful fountain of crimson splatter to the ground. Onto him. His skin itched, stretched to tight over his bones. The wet heat of blood would sooth it._

_It scared him. Hansel was his friend, his mentor. But the thirst for his blood, it was unbearable. His mind was to far gone to care. In his eyes, Hansel was nothing more than a piece of flesh and fresh blood, there to be slaughtered._

_Everything was red. All that mattered was red, pulsing beneath pink skin and dirt._

_"It's over. He lost his mind."_

_"We can't kill him! He is still a kid!"_

_"Hansel, we can't do anything for him. He is gone."_

_The world was a blur of black and white and grey. But he could see Hansel and Hansel was red. And the gun that was pointed at him._

_"Goodbye." A female voice. Mina. No, Mina would never point a gun at anything. Gretel. Gretel would kill him. He was not that far gone, not that numb to not realise what was happening. They would kill him. She would kill him. He was terrified. _

_"Don't-"_

_BANG! Ben was dead. Everything around them was red._

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, but before he had a chance to focus them, something was pulling him back down, into the dark void that was sleep.

_It's fine Hansel. Sleep. _A voice cooed, soft and with love. It almost sounded like-

He slept.

* * *

A/N: It's killing me! I tell you, it'll be my end! But I just can't abandon it. This chapter is a bit weird, because I tried to get a good look in Bens head. Poor kid.

So, do you like it, or do you want to point out some major mistake I made? Leave a review, so there is an happy end in this story.


End file.
